


Gotcha

by the_birdie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_birdie/pseuds/the_birdie
Summary: It's just a normal game of laser tag, what could go wrong? Alfred seemed to forget who he was dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/132836374495/jake-you-cant-just-exploit-your-bfs-weaknesses) comic.

“Nice try, Mattie!” Alfred aimed his gun at the wall his twin was hiding behind, looking far too confident in his deception skills. Shooting a laser at his disappearing figure, he cursed as he watched him dart away. What Matthew lacked in strength he made up for in speed, easily ducking under the red missile, a proud smirk on his face.

He was gone in a flash, out of Alfred’s sight. It wouldn’t be wise to sneak up on him again, Alfred’s own speed nothing to look past. Regaining his focus, he whipped around, ready to go after anyone else on the opposing team who thought it would be smart to psych out their enemy’s captain.

What he was met with when he turned was a pair of far too wide purple eyes seeming to almost glow in the black lit room. Despite the innocence smoothing over his features, Alfred knew better than to trust it; his brother was the king of trickery, a saint one moment, a demon the next.

Gun at the ready, Alfred’s finger stumbled for the trigger, unable to put pressure on it when he felt two hands shove him up against the padded wall. Lips pressed against his own, fingers slid down to his chest, spreading out evenly over the black vest he’d been given.

For a moment, he forgot where he was. Spontaneous and unpredicted, Alfred couldn’t help himself when he responded to Matthew’s initiative. Sure, Matthew wasn’t a stranger to instituting affection but never in public. Alfred had been trying to get him to do something like this for months, and he was springing it on him without any prior conversation letting him know that it was even an option.

Matthew pulled back slowly, eye half lidded, confident smile gracing his lips. Everything inside Alfred told him to reverse the roles, push him against the wall, and remind him who called the shots.

But then he heard a faint ‘pew,’ and Matthew’s smile only grew. Leaning in closer, their noses touching, he whispered, “Bang,” and Alfred finally looked down to where Matthew’s gun was pressed against his chest, the trigger pulled back in defeat.

“Wha – ?” He was cut off by Lovino running up to them, bumping his fist against Matthew’s as they retreated towards the rest of their team. Eyebrows raised, gun hanging loosely at his side, he felt a hand clap onto his shoulder.

Antonio gave a sheepish smile, his own cheeks tinged pink, lips far too bruised to be natural. In his eyes, Alfred could read that he hadn’t been the only one directly attacked. It had all been an evil plan thought up by two equally evil boyfriends. Shrugging at his confused glare, Antonio simply stated, “All is far in love and war.”


End file.
